implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Term Paper (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Pankavuranov Pictures |Row 3 title = Based on |Row 3 info = Term Paper (1989) by |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = May 5, 2004 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 72.5 million |Row 7 title = Box office income |Row 7 info = m412,926,404 |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 112 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures }} Term Paper is a 2004 Margovyan drama-comedy film produced by , and under the Pankavuranovs' production studio Pankavuranov Pictures. It is based on the 1989 novel of the same name and stars , , and , and directed by Politov. The film was released on May 5, 2004, and grossed a total of m412 million, and was well-received by the Margovyan public. Plot Denver, 1992. A senior high school class in Whitfield High was given a class project by their Advanced English teacher, Mr. Clifford Aldrin ( ). The project was a 40-page essay term paper about their views on one of the three topics: feminism, the upcoming 1992 elections, and relationships and dating. Because almost the entire class opted on relationships and dating, Mr. Aldrin divided the class into three groups of twelve students each: each group will write on each topic. Twenty-year-old Damon Preston ( ), hopeless romantic-turned-afraid of commitment bachelor, who was held back twice in tenth grade after a rough break-up, was reluctant to write on relationships and dating. However, after spring break, Principal Kelly Geller ( ), principal of Whitfield High, announced that Mr. Aldrin suffered a heart attack sometime the previous week, and is still recuperating, therefore not being able to make it in time to collect the semester projects; however, she tells the class that she brought three temps to handle all of Mr. Aldrin's eleven high school classes (she and another teacher will be taking over some of the classes) until the end of the semester. Unfortunately, Damon's class got the unprofessional Alena Quinn ( ), a thirty-three year old temp whose personality problems had consistently prevented her from getting a permanent job. At a diner near the school, Damon and his two friends, Josh Anderson ( ) and Oliver Jones ( ), who were each assigned to the two other topics, were working on their respective papers with a few of their other classmates scattered all over the diner. A few minutes later, Susan Osbourne ( ), one of the students in Damon's English class who was assigned to write on feminism, approaches the table and asks for help on the grammatical structure of her paper. After taking a good look on her paper and giving her some grammatical corrections, Damon notices that her paper had a completely different content as compared to other girls in their class who got the same topic. Susan replies that feminism is overrated, and that no woman would identify as "feminist" if she wanted just equality between both genders. She also "predicts" that by 2015, women would have more rights than men, yet feminism would still be a trend, and says that it's actually because "those women" actually want matriarchy, not equality. Damon relates this to one of his relationships, saying that he used to date "psycho" women, and being thankful for it being only one-night stands. He also openly admits that he is a womanizer, and will only date women for a couple of nights. Susan replies that it doesn't matter, since she doesn't believe in the "all men are pigs hoopla," and that she is only looking for a friend, having gotten over a break-up herself. A week before the end of the semester, Ms. Quinn collected all papers, and returned the results three days later. Susan got an F because she "didn't know one thing about feminism;" Oliver got a D- because he "implied he was voting for Bill Clinton;" Josh got an F because "a man should never be able to go 40 pages on feminism;" and Damon got an F because he "is a pig." All of those who got a failing grade (more than half of the class, except for the seven girls who wrote on feminism and "did it right," five of those who wrote on the elections who were voting for George H.W. Bush, and three girls who basically swore off men) were given two weeks to write another ten pages to "redeem themselves." Out of the 21 failing students, 20 (including Susan) submitted according to what Quinn wanted; only Damon stood his ground. The next day, Quinn calls Damon to Mr. Aldrin's temporarily vacated office, and tells him that he will have to choose either submitting another ten pages on relationships and dating to "redeem himself," or a six-week remedial class with her, either way resulting in him being able to graduate on time. Damon says that he would rather repeat the twelfth grade than do any of what she wants, and called her out on the prejudices she made on his and his classmates' papers. Damon says that he will stand by what he said in his paper about how the difference between men and women (in relationships) is that men are brave enough to swallow their pride and own up to their mistakes (even adding that a woman's pride is a lot bigger than a man's that a woman, despite having a relatively bigger mouth, tend to "choke on their pride"), before Quinn tells him to get out of the office and threatened to have him expelled. Later that night, at the diner, Susan approaches him, apologizing for letting Quinn intimidate her into submitting the "right" paper, which for a while led Damon to believe she didn't mean anything she said on her original paper. Susan replies that she does want to be an advocate of what she truly believes in, but claims she had to do it because she wanted to graduate on time. Damon then reveals that he was held back twice because of a woman, and that standing one's ground is never a stupid reason for failing a class. Susan and Damon then kiss, before Susan says that she had just proven Damon wrong when he said that women don't ever own up to their mistakes. The next day, Principal Geller calls Adrian Preston ( ), Damon's older brother and legal guardian, to her office, notifying him that Damon will be expelled if he doesn't apologize to Ms. Quinn for insulting her, and is recommending him to a six-week remedial class with Quinn when he does. Adrian tells Principal Geller that he knows about Damon's case, and tells Principal Geller that Quin is only failing Damon because his paper "is offensive to women," and that the school shall prove their credibility by not letting petty issues affect the quality of education. Geller tells Adrian that Quinn's issue is actually "pettier"--she had just gone out of a five-year relationship with a former faculty member of the school, Gary Tomlin ( ), who taught eleventh grade before resigning from the school a year prior because she made him. Principal Geller also reveals she knows about the papers, and that she has graded everything in lieu of Mr. Aldrin (which means Damon and Susan actually got an A+ for their original papers, and all other "failing" students actually passed for their original work). However, she still insists that Damon talks to Quinn with compassion and understanding, thinking that it would make her feel even a little better. Damon, who initially said he would rather Principal Geller expelled him than talk to "that sadistic bitch," reluctantly agrees to put Quinn back together. Thinking that all she needs is closure, he called his former teacher, Gary Tomlin, and enlists Susan's help in setting them up on a date, only to end up horribly wrong after Quinn makes a scene at the restaurant. Damon realizes Quinn just wanted Gary to "apologize" to her, which Gary didn't want to do, claiming that she made his life miserable for the last five years. Damon goes to Quinn's home the following night and hands her a ten-page letter, initially claiming that it was from Gary. Quinn does not buy this, since Gary is "full of pride and ego," and that she recognizes Gary's handwriting. Damon then admits that the letter is from him, that the letter is his additional ten pages to "redeem himself," saying that this was how he would write to a girl before his last serious girlfriend broke up with her. Quinn thanks him for what he did, and finally apologizes to him for being hard on him and the rest of the class. She also says that she will also apologize to Gary, and finally get her closure. Before Damon leaves, Quinn reveals that Principal Geller has given him an A+ for his original paper. Damon replies, "I know." The film transitions to the present day, where it was revealed that Damon is currently a high school Advanced English teacher at Whitfield High, and is seen giving the class the same semester project that Mr. Aldrin gave his class twelve years prior: a 40-page term paper on the following three topics: feminism, the 2004 elections, and relationships and dating, saying that this project changed his life forever. It was also revealed that Susan and Damon got married after two years of dating, and that Quinn finally got her closure with Gary and is happily married to another man. It was also revealed that Quinn finally got her first permanent job: as Whitfield High's guidance counselor. Cast * as Damon Preston * as Alena Quinn * as Gary Tomlin * as Susan Osbourne * as Josh Anderson * as Oliver Jones * as Adrian Preston * as Clifford Aldrin * as Principal Geller Production Writing Filming Casting Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)